


Birthday gift - Sugarcube

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just a little birthday gift for @mirurko, with her OC Lemon. Sorry it’s late :( I hope you had a good birthday anyway! And happy belated birthday lol XDAlso sorry if this is bad… I didn’t really know what I was doing, but it seemed like a cute idea lol.





	Birthday gift - Sugarcube

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little birthday gift for @mirurko, with her OC Lemon. Sorry it’s late :( I hope you had a good birthday anyway! And happy belated birthday lol XD  
> Also sorry if this is bad… I didn’t really know what I was doing, but it seemed like a cute idea lol.

_Pat pat pat pat pat_! Lemon’s feet hurriedly tapped against the ground as he raced towards the sweet shop. He’d saved up for a couple of weeks now, and he finally had enough money to buy this store’s lemon pie. Other places sold them cheaper… but they weren’t as nice. Lemon liked to treat himself every so often to a lemon pie from _this_ place. Sugarcube, it was called. Lemon thought it was kind of a stupid name… too cutesy for him; the décor was too adorable and childish, but… whatever. They made good pie.

He stepped into the store, made his way up to the empty counter, and slammed his money down.  
“Usual, please!” He beamed, his eyes alight with excitement. The girl behind the counter smiled slightly; she recognised him. She was the only person Lemon had ever seen working here, so he guessed she was the owner. He never really spoke to her though.  
“Sure.” She uttered. “Might be the last…”  
“The last?” Lemon blinked, watching as she put one of many pies into a bag for him. What was she talking about?  
“My pies aren’t selling so well these days…” She sighed. “If I don’t make more money today, I won’t be able to pay the rent this month.”  
“Oh…” Lemon’s face dropped a little. She’d have to close the shop…? Well – that sucked! He really liked this place! … Not enough to pay her rent for her, though. That wasn’t what she was hinting at, was it? “Well,” Lemon hastily took hold of his bag, and turned to leave before she could ask. “I’m sure you’ll sort it out. See ya!”  
“Wait.”

Crap… His heart sank. Was she really going to ask him to pay her rent…? Why? She should pay her own stupid rent! Her pies weren’t _that_ great, so maybe she didn’t deserve more customers – “Are you doing anything this afternoon?”  
“Doing anything…?” Lemon turned to look at her. “Why…?”  
“Well…” She smirked slightly, looking him up and down. “Y’know, you kind of look like candy yourself. You’d make a great mascot.”

Lemon frowned as she disappeared into the back room for a moment, and emerged with… an apron…? And a tray… What? “Listen,” She looked at him. “I’m sorry – I wouldn’t normally ask, but… I’m desperate. Would you mind just standing outside for a while? Just to… bring people in?”  
“B-Bring people in?” Lemon blinked. “How?”  
“You’re just… really cute.” She grinned. “You have a cute little face, much nicer than mine. You look like you’re made out of sweets.”  
“What!” Lemon cried, his eyes widening. That was – that was so insulting! He didn’t look like he was made of sweets! He had pretty colours, he knew that, but… that didn’t make him mascot material!  
“Please?” The woman begged. “Just for the afternoon – I’m desperate! If I don’t raise enough money today I’ll have to shut down!”  
“But I…” Lemon uttered. “I can’t! I don’t look like a mascot!”  
“Sure you do!” She beamed. “Listen – just do it for a couple of hours… and I’ll give you two more pieces of pie for free – and a month’s discount for every ten customers you bring in.”  
“… Hm.”

Lemon paused for a moment, considering the offer. Two more pieces, and discount…? Hmm… the discount could be good actually… her pies were quite expensive after all – worth it, but it was probably why she didn’t get many customers… “… You should make your discounts permanent.” Lemon frowned. “Then people wouldn’t be so reluctant to try your stuff.”  
“You don’t think it’s worth the price…?” The woman asked. She sounded a little hurt.  
“No, it is.” Lemon shrugged. “But they don’t know that. They probably don’t want to take the risk.” He paused for a moment, considering her offer once more… and then he sighed. “You’d better give me some samples to hand out.”  
“ _ **Yes**_!”  
“Ai!” Lemon yelped in surprise as she ran round the counter and threw her arms around him, locking him into a warm, grateful hug.  
“Thank you so much!” She cried. “You have no idea what this means to me!”  
“I… I think I’m getting an idea…” Lemon mumbled, trying not to notice her boobs in his face. This was awkward…

Not as awkward as being a mascot, though. Within a few minutes Lemon found himself wearing an apron and a sample tray, and standing outside the store. This was embarrassing… He immediately regretted agreeing to it. He’d rather pay full price for the pies. He looked stupid… people would laugh at him! What if he bumped into someone he recognised…?  
“ _ **Aiiiiiiii**_!”

Lemon jumped, startled by a high-pitched squealing. What was that? He looked up to see a group of 20-something human girls running towards him.  
“Oh my god oh my god oh my god!”  
“It’s so cute!”  
“Is it real?”  
“No, it’s made of candy! _Lick_.”  
“Hey!” Lemon cried, his cheeks turning bright purple as one of the girls ran her tongue up his cheek. What the hell was wrong with her! Even if he was made out of candy, anybody could have licked him! She was gross! “I’m not candy!” He barked. “I’m a person!”  
“Aaaa! It talks!” One of the girls squealed.  
“Oh my god, you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Another grinned at him, her cheeks flushing. Huh… she was kind of pretty, actually… Lemon felt himself blushing a little. She thought he was cute…? “What are you? Do you have an owner? Can I buy you?”  
“Uh – well… I’m… no, you can’t _buy_ me…” Lemon mumbled. “Um…” He swallowed, and held up his sample tray. “You can buy these pies? I’m… I’m a mascot… if you buy everything in the store, I can finish up and come home with you right now –”  
“Oh my god, they’ve got a candy lizard selling sweets!” The girl that had licked him exclaimed. Lemon glared at her. Seriously? She was still calling him candy? Was she not all that bright or something?  
“I’m not –”  
“Mm!”

Lemon blinked as the girls helped themselves to the pie samples, clearing all of them off the tray.  
“Nice!” The girls beamed.  
“These are good!”  
“Good!” Lemon grinned. “So – you wanna come in and buy some?”  
“Um…” The all looked awkward suddenly, and started glancing at each other… That wasn’t a good sign…  
“We uh… we don’t have any money…” One of them uttered sheepishly.  
“So what did you eat them for?” Lemon snapped, enraged. “The samples are only for people who are going to buy stuff! So just get out of here _**now**_ before I – uh…” He gasped slightly, suddenly catching himself. Oh no… he didn’t mean to scare her… The girls all looked terrified by his outburst. He moved his eyes to the pretty girl, and looked at her guiltily. “Um… not you though…” He mumbled. “You can stay, if… if you want. … I’ll give you my pie…”  
“… Aww.” She smiled. “It’s okay – here.” She took out her purse, and looked towards the door. “Do I buy them from inside?”  
“Uh… y-yeah…” Lemon spoke timidly. She didn’t seem mad… did she like him…?  
“Pff! Sparkle, don’t buy any!” The not-so-bright girl scoffed. “He’s rude!”  
“I was going to buy some anyway!” The pretty girl argued. Sparkle…? Was that really her name…? … Lemon wasn’t going to call her that. She sounded like a pony. “I’ll get us all some. Wait here.”

She went inside, leaving Lemon with her friends, who all seemed to be mad at him for yelling. Well he was mad at them too – for being cheap sample thieves! … … This was awkward, though. He tried to avoid looking at them, wondering if he could just leave… He’d run out of samples after all, so he could probably go home now, right…? But the lady still had his pie in there – and he’d paid for it! And he’d been looking forward to it, so he didn’t want to leave it in there… Dammit, he knew he should have brought it out here with him! Always have an escape route ready, he knew that! Maybe he could just get Spark’s number or something and meet her later…

After a couple of long, uncomfortable minutes, Sparkle emerged from the store with a few large bags of pies. Wow… how could she afford all those? She must be rich. She handed them out to her friends, and smiled at Lemon. “She said you can get more samples inside. Um… we’ll be going now. So I guess I’ll… see you around…”

Lemon stared at her for a moment, his heart sinking slightly. No… he didn’t want her to go! And she seemed disappointed to leave… … Right. Okay. Fuck this. She’d bought enough pies to keep this place open for the day – and Lemon wasn’t even getting paid for this! Screw the discount!  
“Wait!” Lemon cried. “Um – Sparky. I - - just hold on!” He darted back inside, leaving the girls standing there in confusion.  
“Sparky?” One of them sniggered. “Did you hear what he called you?”  
“I kind of like it.” Sparkle giggled.  
“What does he want us to wait for –”  
“I want my pie!” Lemon’s loud, frantic voice could be heard from inside, accompanied by the shopkeeper’s. “Come on, come on, hurry!”  
“But – I have more samples –”  
“I don’t care, I quit! Lower your prices and you’ll be fine!”  
“But –”  
“Thank you!”

Suddenly, Lemon came darting out of the shop, wearing his own clothes and carrying his own bag of pie. “Come on then!” He looked at Sparkle, and grinned brightly. “I’ll fly you home!”  
“F-Fly…?” Sparkle blinked. “You can fly…?”  
“Sure I can.” Lemon nodded. “You want me to show you?”  
“Uh…” Sparkle blushed slightly. “Well…”  
“Sparkle!” One of her friends gasped. “You can’t do that! He’s rude!”  
“He’s a weirdo!”  
“What if he drops you?”  
“Oh – shut up!” Lemon barked, glaring at them. “I won’t drop her! And what do you girls know? You still think I’m made out of candy!”  
“Well aren’t you?”  
“ _ **No**_!” Lemon shrieked. He looked at Sparkle, and swallowed. He suddenly lost his nerve again. “I… I promise I’m not – really! I don’t even taste like it…”  
“ _Giggle_. I believe you.” Sparkle beamed. “And yeah.” She took hold of his hand, and grinned at him. “Sure you can fly me home, that sounds fun.”  
“ _ **What**_!” Her friends all cried.  
“Sparkle, no! You don’t know what he’ll do!”  
“Look at his face!” Sparkle beamed, throwing her arms around Lemon. “He’s not dangerous at all!”  
“That’s right, I’m not!” Lemon grinned. He scooped Sparkle up into his arms, and smiled at her. “Let’s go!” He looked at her friends, and stuck out his tongue. _“Bye, dimwits!”_ He silently thought – he wanted to say it out loud, but… he didn’t want to risk Sparkle changing her mind. He smirked at their stunned faces, before taking off into the air with his new date in his arms. This was the best visit to the pie shop ever!


End file.
